Os Lusíadas - Canto Quarto
1 "Depois de procelosa tempestade, Noturna sombra e sibilante vento, Traz a manhã serena claridade, Esperança de porto e salvamento; Aparta o sol a negra escuridade, Removendo o temor do pensamento: Assim no Reino forte aconteceu, Depois que o Rei Fernando faleceu. 2 "Porque, se muito os nossos desejaram Quem os danos e ofensas vá vingando Naqueles que tão bem se aproveitaram Do descuido remisso de Fernando, Depois de pouco tempo o alcançaram, Joane, sempre ilustre, alevantando Por Rei, como de Pedro único herdeiro, (Ainda que bastardo) verdadeiro. 3 "Ser isto ordenação dos céus divina, Por sinais muito claros se mostrou, Quando em Évora a voz de uma menina, Ante tempo falando o nomeou; E como cousa enfim que o Céu destina, No berço o corpo e a voz alevantou: - "Portugal! Portugal!" alçando a mão Disse "pelo Rei novo, Dom João." - 4 "Alteradas então do Reino as gentes Co'o ódio, que ocupado os peitos tinha, Absolutas cruezas e evidentes Faz do povo o furor por onde vinha; Matando vão amigos e parentes Do adúltero Conde e da Rainha, Com quem sua incontinência desonesta Mais (depois de viúva) manifesta. 5 "Mas ele enfim, com causa desonrado, Diante dela a ferro frio morre, De outros muitos na morte acompanhado, Que tudo o fogo erguido queima e corre: Quem, como Astianás, precipitado, (Sem lhe valerem ordens) de alta torre, A quem ordens, nem aras, nem respeito; Quem nu por ruas, e em pedaços feito. 6 "Podem-se pôr em longo esquecimento As cruezas mortais que Roma viu Feitas do feroz Mário e do cruento Sila, quando o contrário lhe fugiu. Por isso Lianor, que o sentimento Do morto Conde ao mundo descobriu, Faz contra Lusitânia vir Castela, Dizendo ser sua filha herdeira dela. 7 "Beatriz era a filha, que casada Co'o Castelhano está, que o Reino pede, Por filha de Fernando reputada, Se a corrompida fama lhe concede. Com esta voz Castela alevantada, Dizendo que esta filha ao pai sucede, Suas forças ajunta para as guerras De várias regiões e várias terras. 8 Vem de toda a província que de um Brigo (Se foi) já teve o nome derivado; Das terras que Fernando e que Rodrigo Ganharam do tirano e Mauro estado. Não estimam das armas o perigo Os que cortando vão co'o duro arado Os campos Lioneses, cuja gente C'os Mouros foi nas armas excelente. 9 "Os Vândalos, na antiga valentia Ainda confiados, se ajuntavam Da cabeça de toda Andaluzia, Que do Guadalquibir as águas lavam. A nobre Ilha também se apercebia, Que antigamente os Tírios habitavam, Trazendo por insígnias verdadeiras As Hercúleas colunas nas bandeiras. 10 "Também vem lá do Reino de Toledo, Cidade nobre e antiga, a quem cercando O Tejo em torno vai suave e ledo Que das serras de Conca vem manando. A vós outros também não tolhe o medo, Ó sórdidos Galegos, duro bando, Que para resistirdes vos armastes, Aqueles, cujos golpes já provasses. 11 "Também movem da guerra as negras fúrias A gente Biscainha, que carece De polidas razões, e que as injúrias Muito mal dos estranhos compadece. A terra de Guipúscua e das Astúrias, Que com minas de ferro se enobrece, Armou dele os soberbos moradores, Para ajudar na guerra a seus senhores. 12 "Joane, a quem do peito o esforço cresce, Como a Sansão Hebréio da guedelha, Posto que tudo pouco lhe parece, Co'os poucos de seu Reino se aparelha; E não porque conselho lhe falece, Co'os principais senhores se aconselha, Mas só por ver das gentes as sentenças: Que sempre houve entre muitos diferenças. 13 "Não falta com razões quem desconcerte Da opinião de todos, na vontade, Em quem o esforço antigo se converte Em desusada e má deslealdade; Podendo o temor mais, gelado, inerte, Que a própria e natural fidelidade: Negam o Rei e a pátria, e, se convém, Negarão (como Pedro) o Deus que têm. 14 "Mas nunca foi que este erro se sentisse No forte Dom Nuno Alvares; mas antes, Posto que em seus irmãos tão claro o visse, Reprovando as vontades inconstantes, Aquelas duvidosas gentes disse, Com palavras mais duras que elegantes, A mão na espada, irado, e não facundo, Ameaçando a terra, o mar e o mundo: 15 - "Como!Da gente ilustre Portuguesa Há-de haver quem refuse o pátrio Marte?, Como!Desta província, que princesa Foi das gentes na guerra em toda a parte, Há-de sair quem negue ter defesa? Quem negue a Fé, o amor, o esforço e arte De Português, e por nenhum respeito O próprio Reino queira ver sujeito? 16 - "Como!Não seis vós inda os descendentes Daqueles, que debaixo da bandeira Do grande Henriques, feros e valentes, Vencestes esta gente tão guerreira? Quando tantas bandeiras, tantas gentes Puseram em fugida, de maneira Que sete ilustres Condes lhe trouxeram Presos, afora a presa que tiveram? 17 - "Com quem foram contino sopeados Estes, de quem o estais agora vós, Por Dinis e seu filho, sublimados, Senão co'os vossos fortes pais, e avôs? Pois se com seus descuidos, ou pecados, Fernando em tal fraqueza assim vos pôs, Torne-vos vossas forças o Rei novo: Se é certo que co'o Rei se muda o povo. 18 - "Rei tendes tal, que se o valor tiverdes Igual ao Rei que agora alevantastes, Desbaratareis tudo o que quiserdes, Quanto mais a quem já desbaratasses. E se com isto enfim vos não moverdes Do penetrante medo que tomastes, Atai as mãos a vosso vão receio, Que eu só resistirei ao jugo alheio. 19 - "Eu só com meus vassalos, e com esta (E dizendo isto arranca meia espada) Defenderei da força dura e infesta A terra nunca de outrem sojugada. Em virtude do Rei, da pátria mesta, Da lealdade já por vós negada, Vencerei (não só estes adversários) Mas quantos a meu Rei forem contrários."- 20 Bem como entre os mancebos recolhidos Em Canúsio, relíquias sós de Canas, Já para se entregar quase movidos A fortuna das forças Africanas, Cornélio moço os faz que, compelidos Da sua espada, jurem que as Romanas Armas não deixarão, enquanto a vida Os não deixar, ou nelas for perdida: 21 "Destarte a gente força e esforça Nuno, Que, com lhe ouvir as últimas razões, Removem o temor frio, importuno, Que gelados lhe tinha os corações. Nos animais cavalgam de Neptuno, Brandindo e volteando arremessões; Vão correndo e gritando a boca aberta: - "Viva o famoso Rei que nos liberta!"- 22 "Das gentes populares, uns aprovam A guerra com que a pátria se sustinha; Uns as armas alimpam e renovam, Que a ferrugem da paz gastadas tinha; Capacetes estofam, peitos provam, Arma-se cada um como convinha; Outros fazem vestidos de mil cores, Com letras e tenções de seus amores. 23 "Com toda esta lustrosa companhia Joane forte sai da fresca Abrantes, Abrantes, que também da fonte fria Do Tejo logra as águas abundantes. Os primeiros armígeros regia Quem para reger era os mui possantes Orientais exércitos, sem conto, Com que passava Xerxes o Helesponto. 24 "Dom Nuno Alvares digo, verdadeiro Açoute de soberbos Castelhanos Como já o fero Huno o foi primeiro Para Franceses, para Italianos. Outro também famoso cavaleiro, Que a ala direita tem dos Lusitanos, Apto para mandá-los, e regê-los, Mem Rodrigues se diz de Vasconcelos. 25 "E da outra ala, que a esta corresponde, Antão Vasques de Almada é capitão, Que depois foi de Abranches nobre Conde, Das gentes vai regendo a sestra mão. Logo na retaguarda não se esconde Das quinas e castelos o pendão, Com Joane, Rei forte em toda parte, Que escurecendo o preço vai de Alarte. 26 "Estavam pelos muros, temerosas, E de um alegre medo quase frias, Rezando as mães, irmãs, damas e esposas, Prometendo jejuns e romarias. Já chegam as esquadras belicosas Defronte das amigas companhias, Que com grita grandíssima os recebem, E todas grande dúvida concebem. 27 "Respondem as trombetas mensageiras, Pífaros sibilantes e atambores; Alférezes volteam as bandeiras, Que variadas são de muitas cores. Era no seco tempo, que nas eiras Ceres o fruto deixa aos lavradores, Entra em Astreia o Sol, no mês de Agosto, Baco das uvas tira o doce mosto. 28 "Deu sinal a trombeta Castelhana, Horrendo, fero, ingente e temeroso; Ouviu-o o monte Artabro, e Guadiana Atrás tornou as ondas de medroso; Ouviu-o o Douro e a terra Transtagana; Correu ao mar o Tejo duvidoso; E as mães, que o som terríbil escutaram, Aos peitos os filhinhos apertaram. 29 "Quantos rostos ali se vêem sem cor, Que ao coração acode o sangue amigo! Que, nos perigos grandes, o temor É maior muitas vezes que o perigo; E se o não é, parece-o; que o furor De ofender ou vencer o duro amigo Faz não sentir que é perda grande e rara, Dos membros corporais, da vida cara. 30 "Começa-se a travar a incerta guerra; De ambas partes se move a primeira ala; Uns leva a defensão da própria terra, Outros as esperanças de ganhá-la; Logo o grande Pereira, em quem se encerra Todo o valor, primeiro se assinala: Derriba, e encontra, e a terra enfim semeia Dos que a tanto desejam, sendo alheia. 31 "Já pelo espesso ar os estridentes Farpões, setas e vários tiros voam; Debaixo dos pés duros dos ardentes Cavalos treme a terra, os vales soam; Espedaçam-se as lanças; e as frequentes Quedas coas duras armas, tudo atroam; Recrescem os amigos sobre a pouca Gente do fero Nuno, que os apouca. 32 "Eis ali seus irmãos contra ele vão, (Caso feio e cruel!) mas não se espanta, Que menos é querer matar o irmão, Quem contra o Rei e a Pátria se alevanta: Destes arrenegados muitos são No primeiro esquadrão, que se adianta Contra irmãos e parentes (caso estranho!) Quais nas guerras civis de Júlio e Magno. 33 "Ó tu, Sertório, ó nobre Coriolano, Catilina, e vós outros dos antigos, Que contra vossas pátrias, com profano Coração, vos fizestes inimigos, Se lá no reino escuro de Sumano Receberdes gravíssimos castigos, Dizei-lhe que também dos Portugueses Alguns tredores houve algumas vezes. 34 "Rompem-se aqui dos nossos os primeiros, Tantos dos inimigos a eles vão! Está ali Nuno, qual pelos outeiros De Ceita está o fortíssimo leão, Que cercado se vê dos cavaleiros Que os campos vão correr de Tetuão: Perseguem-no com as lanças, e ele iroso, Torvado um pouco está, mas não medroso. 35 "Com torva vista os vê, mas a natura Ferina e a ira não lhe compadecem Que as costas dê, mas antes na espessura Das lanças se arremessa, que recrescem. Tal está o cavaleiro, que a verdura Tinge co'o sangue alheio; ali perecem Alguns dos seus, que o ânimo valente Perde a virtude contra tanta gente. 36 "Sentiu Joane a afronta que passava Nuno, que, como sábio capitão, Tudo corria e via, e a todos dava, Com presença e palavras, coração. Qual parida leoa, fera e brava, Que os filhos que no ninho sós estão, Sentiu que, enquanto pasto lhe buscara, O pastor de Massília lhos furtara; 37 "Corre raivosa, e freme, e com bramidos Os montes Sete Irmãos atroa e abala: Tal Joane, com outros escolhidos Dos seus, correndo acode à primeira ala: -"Ó fortes companheiros, ó subidos Cavaleiros, a quem nenhum se iguala, Defendei vossas terras, que a esperança Da liberdade está na vossa lança. 38 -"Vedes-me aqui, Rei vosso, e companheiro, Que entre as lanças, e setas, e os arneses Dos inimigos corro e vou primeiro: Pelejai, verdadeiros Portugueses!"- Isto disse o magnânimo guerreiro, E, sopesando a lança quatro vezes, Com força tira; e, deste único tiro, Muitos lançaram o último suspiro. 39 "Porque eis os seus acesos novamente Duma nobre vergonha e honroso fogo, Sobre qual mais com ânimo valente Perigos vencerá do Márcio jogo, Porfiam: tinge o ferro o sangue ardente; Rompem malhas primeiro, e peitos logo: Assim recebem junto e dão feridas, Como a quem já não dói perder as vidas. 40 "A muitos mandam ver o Estígio lago, Em cujo corpo a morte e o ferro entrava: O Mestre morre ali de Santiago, Que fortíssimamente pelejava; Morre também, fazendo grande estrago, Outro Mestre cruel de Calatrava; Os Pereiras também arrenegados Morrem, arrenegando o Céu e os fados. 41 "Muitos também do vulgo vil sem nome Vão, e também dos nobres, ao profundo, Onde o trifauce Cão perpétua fome Tem das almas que passam deste mundo. E porque mais aqui se amanse e dome A soberba do amigo furibundo, A sublime bandeira Castelhana Foi derribada aos pés da Lusitana. 42 "Aqui a fera batalha se encruece Com mortes, gritos, sangue e cutiladas; A multidão da gente que perece Tem as flores da própria cor mudadas; Já as costas dão e as vidas; já falece O furor e sobejam as lançadas; Já de Castela o Rei desbaratado Se vê, e de seu propósito mudado. 43 "O campo vai deixando ao vencedor, Contente de lhe não deixar a vida. Seguem-no os que ficaram, e o temor Lhe dá, não pés, mas asas à fugida. Encobrem no profundo peito a dor Da morte, da fazenda despendida, Da mágoa, da desonra, e triste nojo De ver outrem triunfar de seu despojo. 44 "Alguns vão maldizendo e blasfemando Do primeiro que guerra fez no mundo; Outros a sede dura vão culpando Do peito cobiçoso e sitibundo, Que, por tomar o alheio, o miserando Povo aventura às penas do profundo, Deixando tantas mães, tantas esposas Sem filhos, sem maridos, desditosas. 45 "O vencedor Joane esteve os dias Costumados no campo, em grande glória; Com ofertas depois, e romarias, As graças deu a quem lhe deu vitória. Mas Nuno, que não quer por outras vias Entre as gentes deixar de si memória Senão por armas sempre soberanas, Para as terras se passa Transtaganas. 46 "Ajuda-o seu destino de maneira Que fez igual o efeito ao pensamento, Porque a terra dos Vândalos fronteira Lhe concede o despojo e o vencimento. Já de Sevilha a Bética bandeira E de vários senhores num momento Se lhe derriba aos pés, sem ter defesa Obrigados da força Portuguesa. 47 "Destas e outras vitórias longamente Eram os Castelhanos oprimidos, Quando a paz, desejada já da gente, Deram os vencedores aos vencidos, Depois que quis o Padre onipotente Dar os Reis inimigos por maridos As duas ilustríssimas Inglesas, Gentis, formosas, ínclitas princesas. 48 "Não sofre o peito forte, usado à guerra, Não ter amigo já a quem faça dano; E assim não tendo a quem vencer na terra, Vai cometer as ondas do Oceano. Este é o primeiro Rei que se desterra Da Pátria, por fazer que o Africano Conheça, pelas armas, quanto excede A lei de Cristo à lei de Mafamede. 49 "Eis mil nadantes aves pelo argento Da furiosa Tethys inquieta Abrindo as pandas asas vão ao vento, Para onde Alcides pôs a extrema meta. O monte Abila e o nobre fundamento De Ceita toma, e o torpe Mahometa Deita fora, e segura toda Espanha Da Juliana, má, e desleal manha. 50 "Não consentiu a morte tantos anos Que de Herói tão ditoso se lograsse Portugal, mas os coros soberanos Do Céu supremo quis que povoasse. Mas para defensão dos Lusitanos Deixou, quem o levou quem governasse, E aumentasse a terra mais que dantes, Inclita geração, altos Infantes. 51 "Não foi do Rei Duarte tão ditoso O tempo que ficou na suma alteza, Que assim vai alternando o tempo iroso O bem co'o mal, o gosto coa tristeza. Quem viu sempre um estado deleitoso? Ou quem viu em fortuna haver firmeza? Pois inda neste Reino e neste Rei Não ousou ela tanto desta lei. 52 "Viu ser cativo o santo irmão Fernando, Que a tão altas empresas aspirava, Que, por salvar o povo miserando Cercado, ao Sarraceno se entregava. Só por amor da pátria está passando A vida de senhora feita escrava, Por não se dar por ele a forte Ceita: Mais o público bem que o seu respeita. 53 "Codro, porque o inimigo não vencesse, Deixou antes vencer da morte a vida; Régulo, porque a pátria não perdesse, Quis mais a liberdade ver perdida. Este, porque se Espanha não temesse, Ao cativeiro eterno se convida: Codro, nem Cúrcio, ouvido por espanto, Nem os Décios leais fizeram tanto. 54 "Mas Afonso, do Reino único herdeiro, Nome em armas ditoso em nossa Hespéria, Que a soberba do bárbaro fronteira Tornou em baixa e humílima miséria, Fora por certo invicto cavaleiro, Se não quisera ir ver a terra Ibéria. Mas África dirá ser impossíbil Poder ninguém vencer o Rei terríbil. 55 "Este pôde colher as maçãs de ouro, Que somente o Tiríntio colher pôde: Do jugo que lhe pôs, o bravo Mouro A cerviz inda agora não sacode. Na fronte a palma leva e o verde louro Das vitórias do Bárbaro, que acode A defender Alcácer, forte vila, Tângere populoso e a dura Arzila. 56 "Porém elas enfim por força entradas, Os muros abaixaram de diamante As Portuguesas forças, costumadas A derribarem quanto acham diante. Maravilhas em armas estremadas, E de escritura dinas elegante, Fizeram cavaleiros nesta empresa, Mais afinando a fama Portuguesa. 57 "Porém depois, tocado de ambição E glória de mandar, amara e bela, Vai cometer Fernando de Aragão, Sobre o potente Reino de Castela. Ajunta-se a inimiga multidão Das soberbas e várias gentes dela, Desde Cádis ao alto Pireneu, Que tudo ao Rei Fernando obedeceu. 58 "Não quis ficar nos Reinos ocioso O mancebo Joane, e logo ordena De ir ajudar o pai ambicioso, Que então lhe foi ajuda não pequena. Saiu-se enfim do trance perigoso Com fronte não torvada, mas serena, Desbaratado o pai sanguinolento Mas ficou duvidoso o vencimento. 59 "Porque o filho sublime e soberano, Gentil, forte, animoso cavaleiro, Nos contrários fazendo imenso dano, Todo um dia ficou no campo inteiro. Desta arte foi vencido Octaviano, E António vencedor, sem companheiro, Quando daqueles que César mataram Nos Filípicos campos se vingaram. 60 "Porém depois que a escura noite eterna Afonso aposentou no Céu sereno, O Príncipe, que o Reino então governa, Foi Joane segundo e Rei trezeno. Este, por haver fama sempiterna, Mais do que tentar pode homem terreno Tentou, que foi buscar da roxa Aurora Os términos, que eu vou buscando agora. 61 "Manda seus mensageiros, que passaram Espanha, França, Itália celebrada, E lá no ilustre porto se embarcaram Onde já foi Parténope enterra a: Nápoles, onde os Xados se mostraram, Fazendo-a a várias gentes subjugada, Pola ilustrar no fim de tantos anos Co'o senhorio de ínclitos Hispanos. 62 "Pelo mar alto Sículo navegam; Vão-se às praias de Rodes arenosas; E dali às ribeiras altas chegam, Que com morte de Magno são famosas; Vão a Mênfis e às terras, que se regam Das enchentes Nilóticas undosas; Sobem à Etiópia, sobre Egito, Que de Cristo lá guarda o santo rito. 63 "Passam também as ondas Eritreias, Que o povo de Israel sem nau passou; Ficam-lhe atrás as serras Nabateias, Que o filho de Ismael co'o nome ornou. As costas odoríferas Sabeias, Que a mãe do belo Adónis tanto honrou, Cercam, com toda a Arábia descoberta Feliz, deixando a Pétrea e a Deserta. 64 "Entram no estreito Pérsico, onde dura Da confusa Babel inda a memória; Ali co'o Tigre o Eufrates se mistura, Que as fontes onde nascem tem por glória. Dali vão em demanda da água pura, Que causa inda será de larga história, Do Indo, pelas ondas do Oceano, Onde não se atreveu passar Trajano. 65 "Viram gentes incógnitas e estranhas Da Índia, da Carmânia e Gedrosia, Vendo vários costumes, várias manhas, Que cada região produze e cria. Mas de vias tão ásperas, tamanhas, Tornar-se facilmente não podia: Lá morreram enfim, e lá ficaram, Que à desejada pátria não tornaram. 66 "Parece que guardava o claro Céu A Manuel, e seus merecimentos, Esta empresa tão árdua, que o moveu A subidos e ilustres movimentos: Manuel, que a Joane sucedeu No Reino e nos altivos pensamentos, Logo, corno tornou do Reino o cargo, Tomou mais a conquista do mar largo. 67 "O qual, como do nobre pensamento Daquela obrigação, que lhe ficara De seus antepassados, (cujo intento Foi sempre acrescentar a terra cara) Não deixasse de ser um só momento Conquistado: no tempo que a luz clara Foge, e as estrelas nítidas, que saem, A repouso convidam quando caem, 68 "Estando já deitado no áureo leito, Onde imaginações mais certas são? Revolvendo contino no conceito Seu ofício e sangue a obrigação, Os olhos lhe ocupou o sono aceito, Sem lhe desocupar o coração; Porque, tanto que lasso se adormece, Morfeu em várias formas lhe aparece. 69 "Aqui se lhe apresenta que subia Tão alto, que tocava a prima Esfera, Donde diante vários mundos via, Nações de muita gente estranha e fera; E lá bem junto donde nasce o dia, Depois que os olhos longos estendera, Viu de antigos, longínquos e altos montes Nascerem duas claras e altas fontes. 70 "Aves agrestes, feras e alimárias, Pelo monte selvático habitavam; Mil árvores silvestres e ervas várias O passo e o tracto às gentes atalhavam. Estas duras montanhas, adversárias De mais conversação, por si mostravam Que, desque Adão pecou aos nossos anos, Não as romperam nunca pés humanos. 71 "Das águas se lhe antolha que saíam, Para ele os largos passos inclinando, Dois homens, que mui velhos pareciam, De aspecto, inda que agreste, venerando: Das pontas dos cabelos lhe caíam Gotas, que o corpo vão banhando; A cor da pele baça e denegrida, A barba hirsuta, intonsa, mas comprida. 72 "Dambos de dois a fronte coroada Ramos não conhecidos e ervas tinha; Um deles a presença traz cansada, Como quem de mais longe ali caminha. E assim a água, com ímpeto alterada, Parecia que doutra parte vinha, Bem como Alfeu de Arcádia em Siracusa Vai buscar os abraços de Aretusa. 73 "Este, que era o mais grave na pessoa, Destarte para o Rei de longe brada: - "Ó tu, a cujos reinos e coroa Grande parte do mundo está guardada, Nós outros, cuja fama tanto voa, Cuja cerviz bem nunca foi domada, Te avisamos que é tempo que já mandes A receber de nós tributos grandes. 74 - "Eu sou o ilustre Ganges, que na terra Celeste tenho o berço verdadeiro; Estoutro é o Indo Rei que, nesta serra Que vês, seu nascimento tem primeiro. Custar-te-emos contudo dura guerra; Mas insistindo tu, por derradeiro, Com não vistas vitórias, sem receio, A quantas gentes vês, porás o freio."- 75 "Não disse mais o rio ilustre e santo, Mas ambos desaparecem num momento. Acorda Emanuel c'um novo espanto E grande alteração de pensamento. Estendeu nisto Febo o claro manto Pelo escuro Hemisfério sonolento; Veio a manhã no céu pintando as cores De pudibunda rosa e roxas flores. 76 "Chama o Rei os senhores a conselho, E propõe-lhe as figuras da visão; As palavras lhe diz do santo velho, Que a todos foram grande admiração. Determinam o náutico aparelho, Para que com sublime coração Vá a gente que mandar cortando os mares A buscar novos climas, novos ares. 77 "Eu, que bem mal cuidava que em efeito Se pusesse o que o peito me pedia, Que sempre grandes cousas deste jeito Pressago o coração me prometia, Não sei por que razão, por que respeito, Ou por que bom sinal que em mi se via, Me põe o ínclito Rei nas mãos a chave Deste cometimento grande e grave. 78 "E com rogo o palavras amorosas, Que é um mando nos Reis, que a mais obriga, Me disse: - "As cousas árduas e lustrosas Se alcançam com trabalho e com fadiga; Faz as pessoas altas e famosas A vida que se perde e que periga; Que, quando ao medo infame não se rende, Então, se menos dura, mais se estende. 79 - "Eu vos tenho entre todos escolhido Para uma empresa, qual a vós se deve, Trabalho ilustre, duro e esclarecido, O que eu sei que por mi vos será leve."- Não sofri mais, mas logo: - "Ó Rei subido, Aventurar-me a ferro, a fogo, a neve, É tão pouco por vós, que mais me pena Ser esta vida cousa tão pequena. 80 - "Imaginai tamanhas aventuras, Quais Euristeu a Alcides inventava, O leão Cleoneu, Harpias duras, O porco de Erimanto, a Hidra brava, Descer enfim às sombras vãs e escuras Onde os campos de Dite a Estige lava; Porque a maior perigo, a mor afronta, Por vós, ó Rei, o espírito e a carne é pronta." 81 "Com mercês sumptuosas me agradece E com razões me louva esta vontade; Que a virtude louvada vive e cresce, E o louvor altos casos persuade. A acompanhar-me logo se oferece, Obrigado d'amor e d'amizade, Não menos cobiçoso de honra e fama, O caro meu irmão Paulo da Gama. 82 "Mais se me ajunta Nicolau Coelho, De trabalhos mui grande sofredor; Ambos são de valia e de conselho, De experiência em armas e furor. Já de manceba gente me aparelho, Em que cresce o desejo do valor; Todos de grande esforço; e assim parece Quem a tamanhas cousas se oferece. 83 "Foram de Emanuel remunerados, Porque com mais amor se apercebessem, E com palavras altas animados Para quantos trabalhos sucedessem. Assim foram os Mínias ajuntados, Para que o Véu dourado combatessem, Na fatídica Nau, que ousou primeira Tentar o mar Euxínio, aventureira. 84 "E já no porto da ínclita Ulisseia C'um alvoroço nobre, e é um desejo, (Onde o licor mistura e branca areia Co'o salgado Neptuno o doce Tejo) As naus prestes estão; e não refreia Temor nenhum o juvenil despejo, Porque a gente marítima e a de Marte Estão para seguir-me a toda parte. 85 "Pelas praias vestidos os soldados De várias cores vêm e várias artes, E não menos de esforço aparelhados Para buscar do inundo novas partes. Nas fortes naus os ventos sossegados Ondeam os aéreos estandartes; Elas prometem, vendo os mares largos, De ser no Olimpo estrelas como a de Argos. 86 "Depois de aparelhados desta sorte De quanto tal viagem pede e manda, Aparelhamos a alma para a morte, Que sempre aos nautas ante os olhos anda. Para o sumo Poder que a etérea corte Sustenta só coa vista veneranda, Imploramos favor que nos guiasse, E que nossos começos aspirasse. 87 "Partimo-nos assim do santo templo Que nas praias do mar está assentado, Que o nome tem da terra, para exemplo, Donde Deus foi em carne ao mundo dado. Certifico-te, ó Rei, que se contemplo Como fui destas praias apartado, Cheio dentro de dúvida e receio, Que apenas nos meus olhos ponho o freio. 88 "A gente da cidade aquele dia, (Uns por amigos, outros por parentes, Outros por ver somente) concorria, Saudosos na vista e descontentes. E nós coa virtuosa companhia De mil Religiosos diligentes, Em procissão solene a Deus orando, Para os batéis viemos caminhando. 89 "Em tão longo caminho e duvidoso Por perdidos as gentes nos julgavam; As mulheres c'um choro piedoso, Os homens com suspiros que arrancavam; Mães, esposas, irmãs, que o temeroso Amor mais desconfia, acrescentavam A desesperarão, e frio medo De já nos não tornar a ver tão cedo. 90 "Qual vai dizendo: -" Ó filho, a quem eu tinha Só para refrigério, e doce amparo Desta cansada já velhice minha, Que em choro acabará, penoso e amaro, Por que me deixas, mísera e mesquinha? Por que de mim te vás, ó filho caro, A fazer o funéreo enterramento, Onde sejas de peixes mantimento!" - 91 "Qual em cabelo: -"Ó doce e amado esposo, Sem quem não quis Amor que viver possa, Por que is aventurar ao mar iroso Essa vida que é minha, e não é vossa? Como por um caminho duvidoso Vos esquece a afeição tão doce nossa? Nosso amor, nosso vão contentamento Quereis que com as velas leve o vento?" - 92 "Nestas e outras palavras que diziam De amor e de piedosa humanidade, Os velhos e os meninos os seguiam, Em quem menos esforço põe a idade. Os montes de mais perto respondiam, Quase movidos de alta piedade; A branca areia as lágrimas banhavam, Que em multidão com elas se igualavam. 93 "Nós outros sem a vista alevantarmos Nem a mãe, nem a esposa, neste estado, Por nos não magoarmos, ou mudarmos Do propósito firme começado, Determinei de assim nos embarcarmos Sem o despedimento costumado, Que, posto que é de amor usança boa, A quem se aparta, ou fica, mais magoa. 94 "Mas um velho d'aspeito venerando, Que ficava nas praias, entre a gente, Postos em nós os olhos, meneando Três vezes a cabeça, descontente, A voz pesada um pouco alevantando, Que nós no mar ouvimos claramente, C'um saber só de experiências feito, Tais palavras tirou do experto peito: 95 - "Ó glória de mandar! Ó vã cobiça Desta vaidade, a quem chamamos Fama! Ó fraudulento gosto, que se atiça C'uma aura popular, que honra se chama! Que castigo tamanho e que justiça Fazes no peito vão que muito te ama! Que mortes, que perigos, que tormentas, Que crueldades neles experimentas! 96 - "Dura inquietação d'alma e da vida, Fonte de desamparos e adultérios, Sagaz consumidora conhecida De fazendas, de reinos e de impérios: Chamam-te ilustre, chamam-te subida, Sendo dina de infames vitupérios; Chamam-te Fama e Glória soberana, Nomes com quem se o povo néscio engana! 97 - "A que novos desastres determinas De levar estes reinos e esta gente? Que perigos, que mortes lhe destinas Debaixo dalgum nome preminente? Que promessas de reinos, e de minas D'ouro, que lhe farás tão facilmente? Que famas lhe prometerás? que histórias? Que triunfos, que palmas, que vitórias? 98 - "Mas ó tu, geração daquele insano, Cujo pecado e desobediência, Não somente do reino soberano Te pôs neste desterro e triste ausência, Mas inda doutro estado mais que humano Da quieta e da simples inocência, Idade d'ouro, tanto te privou, Que na de ferro e d'armas te deitou: 99 - "Já que nesta gostosa vaidade Tanto enlevas a leve fantasia, Já que à bruta crueza e feridade Puseste nome esforço e valentia, Já que prezas em tanta quantidades O desprezo da vida, que devia De ser sempre estimada, pois que já Temeu tanto perdê-la quem a dá: 100 - "Não tens junto contigo o Ismaelita, Com quem sempre terás guerras sobejas? Não segue ele do Arábio a lei maldita, Se tu pela de Cristo só pelejas? Não tem cidades mil, terra infinita, Se terras e riqueza mais desejas? Não é ele por armas esforçado, Se queres por vitórias ser louvado? 101 - "Deixas criar às portas o inimigo, Por ires buscar outro de tão longe, Por quem se despovoe o Reino antigo, Se enfraqueça e se vá deitando a longe? Buscas o incerto e incógnito perigo Por que a fama te exalte e te lisonge, Chamando-te senhor, com larga cópia, Da Índia, Pérsia, Arábia e de Etiópia? 102 - "Ó maldito o primeiro que no mundo Nas ondas velas pôs em seco lenho, Dino da eterna pena do profundo, Se é justa a justa lei, que sigo e tenho! Nunca juízo algum alto e profundo, Nem cítara sonora, ou vivo engenho, Te dê por isso fama nem memória, Mas contigo se acabe o nome e glória. 103 - "Trouxe o filho de Jápeto do Céu O fogo que ajuntou ao peito humano, Fogo que o mundo em armas acendeu Em mortes, em desonras (grande engano). Quanto melhor nos fora, Prometeu, E quanto para o mundo menos dano, Que a tua estátua ilustre não tivera Fogo de altos desejos, que a movera! 104 - "Não cometera o moço miserando O carro alto do pai, nem o ar vazio O grande Arquiteto co'o filho, dando Um, nome ao mar, e o outro, fama ao rio. Nenhum cometimento alto e nefando, Por fogo, ferro, água, calma e frio, Deixa intentado a humana geração. Mísera sorte, estranha condição!" -